


寻常歌

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 原著向摸鱼。给二点水老师的小礼物。
Relationships: 斑扉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	寻常歌

宇智波斑摔倒在南贺川的水面上。

隔着厚重的雨帘，他看到千手柱间脸上的木然。瓢泼大雨和失血让他逐渐失去知觉，看着跪倒的挚友，恍惚间想起了一个熟悉的白发身影。

不知道那个人会不会为我哭呢。斑在心底笑了笑。寒冷让他想起了很久以前那个春寒料峭的夜晚。

那是木叶建立不久的时候，他和千手扉间遭到了对方有备而来的袭击，狼狈逃入火之国境内的森林后天已经黑透。

随便找了个山洞避雨，宇智波斑卸下沉重的铠甲，升起一堆篝火。噼噼啪啪的火焰迅速驱散了寒意，千手扉间也卸了铠甲，却沉默地靠在山洞深处，闭着眼毫无动作。

如果不是写轮眼的好视力，斑绝对不会发现对方冷得发梢打颤。  
死要面子活受罪。他走过去，想要问问怎么回事，但鼻子迅速回答了他的疑问。

看来真的伤得很重，因为千手扉间的反应实在是太慢了。直到他撩起黑色高领的下摆才从半昏迷中惊醒，一把抓住他的手腕——斑端详着腰腹那里被雨水泡得发白的伤口，对方虚弱地抗议。“喂——别……”千手扉间眼睁睁看着宇智波把合拢的伤口扒拉开看了一眼里面黏糊糊的器官。

“那是肠子吗？”

“……是。”回答有气无力。

斑伸手扎好了一头乱发，在扉间的忍具包里摸索。“医疗急救包带了吗？”

“嗯。”

“你说这些玩意？”斑在本该放着医疗用品的格子里捏出半沓干燥的起爆符和一把苦无，心想千手的疯比起宇智波也不差许多。“一样的，都可以救命。”扉间的声音听起来甚至带了几分笑意。

“少说两句吧，”斑去火堆里扒拉出一根燃烧的木棍塞进千手扉间手里。“想活命就举好。”

他翻出自己医疗包里的针线，在火上灼烧。

“忍忍，不要慌。”这话不知道是说给谁听，总之千手扉间嘴里咬着他的护额，发出一声闷哼。他闭嘴之后，斑的话显而易见地多了起来，仿佛两个人的话语总数处在某个神奇的循环中，一方减少发言另一方就要急切地补上。

“谢谢。”斑听清了一句含糊的感谢。他知道那指什么，高度数的酒精一半用来消毒，另一半被他灌进千手扉间嘴里，此刻男人雪白的脸上浮起可疑的红晕，酒气混着热气喷在他额头。“有点效果。”他不知道千手扉间对痛那样敏感，或许这话只是在客气周旋。

对方咬紧了牙，仍是疼得打哆嗦，冷汗一滴滴划过脸颊落下去。针线穿过肌肤，血水一点点往外渗，把雪白的羊肠线浸得通红。摘掉面首，耷拉下来的白发让他整个人看起来温顺了许多。宇智波斑半跪在男人双腿间，眯着眼睛努力想要看清自己的动作，片刻之后发现光源实在太过摇晃，千手扉间举着火折子的手抖得不成样子。他叹了口气，更加专心致志地处理伤口。一阵雷鸣。他听到同伴在雷声的掩盖下悄悄发出一阵忍耐已久的呜咽。真要命。

不知过了多久，被称为忍界修罗的男人趴伏下去，咬断打结的羊肠线。“好了。”千手扉间下意识往后缩了缩，斑尴尬地发现自己方才抬头时似乎不小心擦过了一对挺立的乳尖。此刻他们仍然靠得很近，不用说对于过去的对手或者现在仍然欠缺信任的同伴，即使是爱人之间都是一个太过暧昧的距离。

良久，千手扉间低喘着，拉下一点点衣服遮住了胸脯。

在昏暗的光线下工作了太久，他的双眼和膝盖都一阵酸痛。缓了缓，斑在站起身之前鬼使神差地看了一眼千手扉间，却发现对方也在看自己。他瞬间别开眼，再转回时白发的男人却已经合上了眼睛。

对方和他想的一样吗？斑没有问，只是后退开来，后半夜时将干燥的外套披在不知道有没有睡着的同伴身上。

事后对方的回报可以说是丰厚。

宇智波斑捏着下一年的预算卷轴，心里五味杂陈。宇智波比去年多了三成的预算，他作为族长本该高兴，但这更像是木叶高层给予的好意，不属于千手扉间个人的感恩。

门卫客气又谨慎地拦住了他，只说火影辅佐工作繁忙，通知由他代为下发。

斑压着隐晦不明的不爽心情转身离开。成年人客气又疏离的态度不是他想要的，伴着不知哪里冒出来的奇怪心情，他被千手柱间在楼道拐角拦住。对方亲密地牵着挚友的手表示要请他喝酒，感谢他救了弟弟一命。

“你不用上班吗？”斑心里升起奇怪的念头。如果千手扉间来抓翘班的大哥，他就可以见到那人了。他转手挽住千手柱间的胳膊。“他怎么不亲自来？”

“扉间很忙的，学校啊医院啊最近都有事……不过没关系的，他给我放假啦！走吧走吧，感谢你帮他处理伤口呀。”可恶。斑无奈地被柱间拖走，走出火影楼的时候还不甘心地抬头去看那扇窗户。

等斑刚喝到第三杯，千手柱间就已经喝醉了。他也开始心疼这个明明不适合当政治领袖却被推到台前的挚友，对方趴在桌子上，不知道梦到了什么嘟嘟嚷嚷。凑近了去听，原来是什么“我再也不敢了，扉间”之类的傻话。

有这么可怕吗？斑抿了一口酒，莫名其妙地想起那个人咬紧牙关忍耐的脸。尽管眉眼不甚相似，但两兄弟的神情几乎是一个模子刻出来的；斑想到了什么，戳戳柱间的脸，好友气哼哼地皱起了鼻子。他笑了起来，真的一模一样。

之后把失去意识的千手柱间送回家也并不是难事。斑扛着挚友，深一脚浅一脚地把人拖回了千手宅。

长街寂寂，他盯着脚下的地面，直到近得能看到宅园门口的汉字，才发现那里站着一个人。

一身雪白家居服的千手扉间一言不发地提着灯站在长街的尽头，等他兄长归来。斑忽然对千手柱间这个笨蛋生出几分嫉妒，半是扶半是掼地把人丢进千手扉间怀里。千手扉间搀着他大哥，手里的灯笼放下也不是，拿着也不是，看着宇智波斑蠕动了几下嘴唇，最终只是憋出一句到别。

“说一句求帮忙的话很难吗？”斑扛着柱间，跟在扉间身后走过长廊。

“是啊。”前面带路的千手扉间头也不回，“万一你拒绝我……”像是想到了什么，白发的男人忽然沉默了。

千手柱间被用热毛巾擦了把脸塞进被窝的时候一度恢复了几分神智。他耍赖似的抓住挚友的衣角，求他留下来过夜；看到挚友没有给出肯定的回应，又一个翻身抓住端着水盆要走的弟弟：“扉间，你和他说说，留下来嘛——求你了！”

宇智波斑看见挚友的弟弟无奈地扒开八爪鱼一样的哥哥。

暖融融的屋里熏蒸起一身酒气，斑出了一身薄汗。想来千手扉间也一样，抬头看他的时候，整个耳朵都烧成了透明的红色。

“走吧。”随着千手柱间哼哼唧唧躺下，斑跟着扉间走出房间。

转过拐角，他伸手拽住沉默的人。扉间没有提出疑问，回答他的只有急促的呼吸声。

“你想的和我想的一样吗？”

半晌，扉间慢吞吞地回答；“……什么？”

没有回答，灯笼被劈手夺下掉在地上熄灭，光源熄灭的瞬间，千手扉间尝到了斑舌尖辛辣的酒精味道。

他们的第一夜非常克制，一半是因为千手扉间新伤未愈，一半是因为千手柱间就睡在不远的房间。青涩的触碰和有限的爱抚不足以满足双方，斑担心自己无法克制，没有过夜就离开了。

或许由于愧疚，没多久之后扉间第二次约他到了旅馆。

他坚持不点灯，却不知道自己被泪水和口水弄得一片混乱的表情在写轮眼之下根本无所遁形。“扉间……”他低声呼喊对方的名字，对方顺着他抚摸腰肢的动作抬高了屁股迎合，湿热的甬道收缩发出令人眼红耳热的咕叽水声。

即使很难举出某个固定的姿势是他特别偏爱的，但斑很清楚他喜欢多换几个花样，也欣赏每一次对方逐渐从羞耻地抓着床单挡住脸到彻底丢弃自尊呜咽着攀上脖颈求欢的过程。他扶着腰操进去，在扉间的膝盖开始打哆嗦的时候熟练地凑上去亲吻。

“或许我们该换个地方了。”几次心照不宣的约会后，热气氤氲的浴桶里，他看见扉间欲言又止许久，最终冒出来的却是这样一句话。

“如果你是怕被别人发现的话，不用担心，每次我都有用幻术修改老板娘的记忆。”斑把头发掀到脑后，往水里沉了沉，趾尖不小心踢到某块柔软的地方，他迅速道歉，扉间的脸变得通红。

“还做吗？”  
“做。”  
刚刚换的被褥很快就重新一塌糊涂。

人活一世，每个人都会在某段时光里避无可避地沉溺于某段感情。

在宇智波斑以为那不过是露水姻缘，反应过来自己或许陷得太深时，已经是许久之后的某个夜晚，他枕在千手扉间腿上，对方拿着梳子给他一下下梳着疏于打理而打结的长发。

这可不妙，他们如此熟稔，仿佛家人。他转过头去面对千手扉间，把脸埋进眼前的柔软小腹猛吸。被冰凉的鼻尖一碰，扉间下意识躲了躲，很快调整过来，伸手放在他脸颊上。斑捉住那只手，与它十指相扣。

此后他们经常在同一个房间见面，千手扉间搬来没做完的文书，斑盘着腿在不远处往磨刀石上淋一点水，刷啦刷啦地磨自己的镰刀。

扉间是个很聪明的伴侣，他说斑也是。

“大部分人不这么觉得。”斑托着腮看他，想从扉间脸上找出一点因为撒谎而迟疑的神色。

“大部分人都是是无关紧要的庸人。”扉间头也不抬。

他说斑是非常称职的领袖，只是容易钻牛角尖。

“你在奉承我吗？”

“我没必要。”斑认可了，于是觉得心情很好，凑过去讨要一个浅浅的吻。

他们从没说过爱，也不曾给这份关系一个上得了台面的名分。既无必要，又太过多余。

所有人都发现他们之间关系缓和到了不可思议的程度，议论纷纷。只有千手柱间对此毫无疑问，真心实意地为此感到开心。“斑要不要学着做做火影的工作？如果以后继任的话还是先熟悉一下比较好。”“不要骗斑去替你干活。”他看着挚友蔫蔫地回到座位上，回头去扉间座位边交还任务卷轴，趁机在对方手心挠了一下。

不知道千手扉间说自己聪明的时候，有没有想到自己会离开木叶呢？

宇智波斑离开的仓促，却并没忘记和千手柱间告别。他知道柱间会把对话内容一字不落地转述给扉间，包括那部分他承认后悔没有杀死他的部分。千手柱间看起来十分难过。至于千手扉间听到之后如何消化，是愤怒还是难过，不归他考虑。

斑为步上实现月之眼计划的道路而感到畅快，很长一段时间里都没有再想起千手扉间。

直到捕捉成功九尾的那个晚上，他伤痕累累地躺在落败的猛兽身边，看到天边的明月，无端思念疯长在心间。

这样不行啊。陌生的声音催促他速战速决。斑感到奇怪和厌恶，却无法克制地听从，驱动九尾朝着木叶赶去。

他成功了，也落败了。

如果计划顺利的话，千手扉间会接管他的“尸体。”

尽管并非以十分真诚相待，过去并非全然谎言。宇智波斑相信千手扉间不会解剖他的尸体。他合上双眼，只觉得那段无头无尾的感情可惜可叹可怜。


End file.
